


Good thing

by Se_d



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Always a Girl!Niall, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Genderbend, Genderswap, Narry - Freeform, get's a little steamy for a second, girl!Harry, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Louis, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn, girl!direction, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Se_d/pseuds/Se_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finally makes a move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good thing

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes I'm posting from my phone again.(:
> 
> Enjoy!

They had just finished eating and all five girls were stuffed. The decided to watch a scary movie so they piled onto one side of the sectional couch. Zayn had her head under Liam’s arm while Li peaked at the screen between her fingers. Harry was laying with her feet in Louis' lap and her head in Niall’s, who spent the whole movie playing with her long brown ringlets of hair and every now and then she would run a finger over Harry’s cheek.  
By the time they'd watched two movies everyone had fallen asleep but Harry. She got up and turned off the television and then went into the kitchen to clean up. She had just finished starting the dishwasher when she felt arms snake around her waist. Niall’s voice was quiet and tired, “Come on love, let’s get some sleep.” Harry grabbed her hand and started walking towards the back of the flat. They got into the room and Harry dug through her drawers and fished out pajamas for her and the other girl.

“Here,” she said as she tossed the shorts and night shirt over, “you can wear some of mine so you don’t have to sleep in jeans.” The other girl smiled and thanked Harry as she stood up and toed off her shoes. Harry looked over to say something but quickly forgot as soon as she caught a glimpse of Niall’s bare skin. She had already put on Harry’s shorts and now she was pulling her shirt up. She stopped when she noticed Harry starring, 

“You alright?” her face was starting to turn red and she was chewing on her bottom lip. Harry slowly closed the space between them and ran her fingers over the patch of skin showing on Niall’s hips. The only noises in the room were their breathing as Harry grabbed the hem of Niall’s shirt and started to pull upwards, which Niall complied by lifting her arms. When the shirt was off Harry dropped it to the floor and put her hands back on the blondes hips.

“You’re beautiful.” her words were just above a whisper. Niall let out a shaky laugh and said, 

“You’re only sayin' that cause ’m standin' here in my bra and shorts.” Harry thought it was cute how Niall would make jokes whenever she was nervous.

“No I’m serious,” Niall’s breath hitched as Harry ran her hands slowly over her flat bare tummy. “you really are beautiful.” She grabbed Niall’s hand and pulled her over to the bed. Harry layed down and let the other girl straddle her hips. She reached up and tucked a thick strand of blonde hair behind Niall’s ear and when she looked at her face she was still blushing and chewing on her lip. Harry let her hands roam across  
Niall’s skin and when they got to her back she gently pulled her down and rested their foreheads together. Her breath ghosted over Niall’s lips as she talked, 

“I know I’m shit at the whole expressing my feelings thing and I’m-“

“Do you like me?” Niall interrupted. Harry stared at her for a second before answering,  
"Yes, of course I like you Ni."  
"Do you want to be with me?"  
"Yes."  
“Then kiss me.” With that she leaned down and captured Harry lips with her own. It was hot and messy with a lot of tongue, teeth, and lips but it was perfect. Niall’s moans were swallowed by Harry’s mouth as she ran her fingernails bluntly down the blondes back. The girls broke apart gasping for air and Niall tugged at Harry’s shirt, “Off.” She helped Harry get the fabric over hear head and tossed it off to the side. Niall’s eyes were full of greed and lust as they scanned over the brunettes bare flesh. Harry’s chest was moving quickly in time with her short staccato breaths as the older girl ran feather-like fingers over the skin that was slightly spilling out of the cup of Harry’s powder blue bra. Niall met Harry’s eyes long enough to ensure she was okay with what was happening then leaned down, lightly scrapping her teeth over the skin her fingers had just occupied. Niall was surprised Harry was letting her continue, the most they had done was make out which normally ended in a hickey or two on both the girls necks, but this was better. Niall wanted to mark every inch of Harry’s body with love bites of all sizes and shapes, she decided she would test how far Harry would let her go tonight. She placed a small kiss to the top of the brunette's right breast, just above her bra and smiled when Harry gasped but didn’t stop her. She slowly opened her mouth and gently bit down on the skin before sucking it into to her mouth. Harry’s breathing was fast and uneven and she was making these little whimpering noises that were driving Niall crazy. She leaned up to take in the view of the bright purple mark she had left and when she was satisfied she leaned down to kiss Harry again. She licked her way into the girls mouth and let out a small moan at the feeling of Harry’s tongue battling her’s for dominance. When Harry gave up and let her take control again Niall chuckled softly into the kiss. “Don’t be smug.” Harry bit Niall’s lip as she said the words, but the blonde couldn’t help but feel smug when Harry was canting her hips upwards to grind into Niall’s. She couldn’t control herself, ‘I’m the reason she’s like this,’ Niall thought, ’ flustered and panting for breath, all because of me.’ that was definitely something to feel smug about in Niall’s opinion. She lost her train of thought when she felt Harry’s hands slide around her waist to her lower back and just barely slip under the waist bands of both layers of clothing. Harry pulled her down until the were flush against one another and began to slow the kiss. They eventually turned into lazy pecks as the girls calmed down and Harry rolled them over so they were side by side. “We should try to get some sleep, I promised Li I'd go shopping with her tomorrow.” Niall rolled over and pulled Harry’s arm around her waist.

“Alright, night Haz," Niall yawned before continuing with, "love ya curly."

“Sweet dreams leprechaun.” was Harry’s reply as she placed a kiss on Niall’s shoulder. She smiled to herself as she thought, ‘Good thing I locked the door because the shirts are obviously staying on the floor until morning.’

**Author's Note:**

> So how are we feeling about this one?  
> It's my first gender swap fic so let me know how I did.


End file.
